


They Grow Up Too Fast

by thiccking



Series: Suicide Season [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Annoying Sibling, Birthday, Child Abuse, Coercion, Daddy Issues, Depression, Gaslighting, Gun Violence, Human Trafficking, Incest, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Parents Arguing, Pedophilia, Puberty, Rating May Change, Sexual Assault, Sibling Rivalry, Slow To Update, Sneaking Out, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Teenage Rebellion, Theft, Violence, marriage issues, teenage runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccking/pseuds/thiccking
Summary: Same au as Russia's story. This so just Sealand's side of it. One detail that I didn't mention is that all nations and micronations below a certain (physical)age must live with a parent or older sibling until they come of age. Sweden finally married Finland, and now he's slightly less quiet than he used to be, although he is still very quiet. He works non stop and doesn't get to se his family as often as a father should. Sealand turns 100 years old and gets an expansion, causing his age to increase. If he wasn't already depressed and angsty, puberty coming in and hitting him like a bus would have done it. Stay tuned for this terrible story.





	They Grow Up Too Fast

Today was going the way most Sundays had been recently; I lazed around until it was time to sit in my room and waited for that weekly phone call. 

Even though he always called at exactly five o'clock, I sat down at four and waited a full hour. I knew that it was a waste of time, but I just couldn't help it; I just missed him so much. I hadn't talked with him in person as much as I would've liked in the past few years, but I was happy to still have contact with him. 

Last week, he'd promised that he would be home in time for my birthday and that he would stay for at least a week. I just hoped that it wouldn't turn out like the last time... My thoughts were immediately interrupted by my laptop's notification bell.  
I felt a wave of excitement as I slid the green circle across the screen and saw his face looking back at mine.

I greeted him with a rather loud, "Papa!"

"Hello, Peter," he replied in his usual low mumble.

"How's work? How are you? Is everything okay? What time is it over there?"

"I'm fine. Everything is fine, and it's midnight." He'd become a little less shy and quiet since he'd married Finland, but he still wasn't as talkative as most normal people.

"Oh... Well, did you get me a birthday present? Is it a surprise?"

"Ja. It'll be there tomorrow."

"YOU'RE COMING HOME EARLY?!"

He almost looked pained to see me so excited. "No."

"Well, you're coming home in time for my birthday. Right?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"You have to! This is so important! I'm turning one- hundred! You have to be here! You promised!"

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"Why do you keep doing this?! Will you at least be online, so I can see you? It worked just fine last year.."

He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but my laptop died. I almost started to cry, but I refused to let myself. If I let myself cry, Ladonia was sure to walk in and harass me. I just sat in my little swivel chair and stared at the blank screen until Finland came in with a load of clean laundry.

"Are you okay, Sealand?"

I nodded silently.

"...I overheard your conversation... There's always next year, you know..."

I couldn't think of a response, other than a sigh.

"I know you're not going to eat dinner, but you should at least clean your room, and come downstairs to sit with everyone. Okay?"

"Sure."

The moment he left, I put on my headphones and started my most used playlist, 'depression'.

I just wanted to sleep, but I couldn't let Erland be the better son. His room stayed clean, so he rarely got scolded, even though he had major behavioral issues. I was almost done sorting out the piles of clothes on the floor based on how clean they smelled when Ladonia snuck up behind me and stole my headphones. He listened for a moment before handing them back with an annoyed look on his face. He smelled like coffee, and he was holding an enormous thermos. Obviously, he was going to be hyper and piss everybody off, but I ignored it for the time being. The important thing was that he was in my room, touching my headphones.

"What do you want, Erland?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, avoiding my question and hopping up to sit on my dresser. Judging from his tone of voice and body language, he was probably already on his second thermos of coffee. I could clearly see how jittery he was. He was constantly moving some part of his body.

"Nothing. And stay off of my furniture. I don't want to have to reassemble it." It was from Ikea, so it took me a while to figure out how to put it together in the first place.

"Something has to be wrong with you. You're making that stupid face and listening to that emo music."

"I'm not making a face, and my music isn't emo! You can either help me clean up, or get out!"

"Okay..." He whispered before hopping down from his seat and walking around me before grabbing clothes from the piles and throwing them everywhere. He ran down the hallway in a fit of giggles before I could stop him, but I chased him until we got to the stairs, which was where Finland was waiting for us.

"Boys," he said sternly but calmly,"go wash you hands, and come downstairs for dinner. You have five minutes, so don't play around."

Since there was only one bathroom upstairs, I had to race Erland just to have enough space to wash my hands. Like most days, I beat him, but he was a sore loser. While I was washing my hands, he tried to shove me out of the way. He eventually slipped in some urine and fell with his hand landing in the toilet. He screamed the second he went down, and I laughed as I ran downstairs to get some extra food before he could take it. 

I rushed to the dining table and sat next to Finland without bothering to pay attention to our guest. As quickly as I could, I shoveled at least two and a half servings of everything onto my plate. I wasn't going to eat most of it, but it was better than letting that ginger brat have it. Just as I reached out to get another roll, someone grabbed my hand and took the basket. I looked up to see my uncle with his usual goofy grin.

"Calm down!" He chuckled." Save some food for the rest of us! Finland must have been starving you or something!"

I wanted to smile, but my face stayed in it's neutral position until I was forced to put most of the food back and wait for Ladonia. Then, it morphed into a frown. It almost morphed into a smile just moments later when that annoying menace that I call my brother walked into the dining room with wet hair and mismatched clothes.

"Erland, why in the hell is your hair wet and why are you wearing Sverige's shirt?" Danmark questioned through a mouthful of meat. He was also wearing my fucking shorts, but I seemed to be the only one who noticed or cared.

"I took a shower and I ran out of clean clothes..."

"What? Did you fall in pee or something?" He gave a hearty laugh, but it faltered when he noticed Ladonia's face reddening from anger and embarrassment. "Oh."

I snickered a little, but Erland yelled at me from across the table, telling me to shut up. He was quickly hushed and scolded by both adults after Finland's head snapped up from a lowered position. Was he sleeping...? I didn't notice it before, but his eyes were droopy, bloodshot, and had dark circles under them. He was obviously exhausted, so I decided that I was going to try to behave myself for the rest of that day and a few days after that. Erland, on the other hand, had other plans. He sank down in his chair so his legs could reach, then he kicked me and shot back up to get out of my reach. Fortunately for him, I couldn't even think about kicking him. I had been in the middle of chewing when he kicked me, which sent the lump of food down the wrong pipe. As I choked, Denmark did everything he could to dislodge it, but he went a bit overboard and sent the gross clump straight into the middle of Erland's face. I immediately apologized, but he decided to complain and whine for a minute before sending the clump in my direction. It missed and hit Denmark, but he wasn't sent to his room like I would have been. No, of course not. He just wasn't allowed to have any dessert. 

The one thing that Ladonia would never understand was the difference between our uncle and our father. They were not only opposites in personality, but also in their methods of discipline; Denmark was the loud extrovert, while his brother was a shy introvert; even though Denmark mostly wanted to goof off and have fun, his word was law, but Sweden often let Ladonia get away with things and bend the rules. That's why when Erland was finally being punished for misbehaving three times in a matter of twenty minutes, he rebelled. He headed to the kitchen to grab what he wanted. It took him a while, since the sweets were always put out of our reach. That didn't stop him, though. He eventually came back with a whole tub of ice cream and a spoon. Denmark saw it and instantly narrowed his eyes.

"Erland. Don't do it. Put it back."

"No," he shot back quickly," You're not the boss of me." He was obviously still on his coffee and sugar high, but he was going to crash any minute.

"Yes, I am. Fin put me in charge, and I told you to put that ice cream back."

He didn't listen or hesitate as he put the spoon down and shoved a fistful of ice cream into his mouth. He was about to reach back in when the tub was snatched from the table, and hidden in the back of the freezer.

"Go to your room... Actually, forget it. I'll take you up there myself." He had to keep his hand clamped over Ladonia's mouth to keep him from screaming and waking up Finland, but there wasn't much Mathias could do to stop the kicks from reaching his testicles without holding the child at a weird angle, and possibly hurting him. As they made the painful journey upstairs, I put away the leftovers and woke up Finland. It took a while, but he eventually woke up and wandered off to his bedroom. As soon as the door creaked open, Hanatamago yipped and came running into the kitchen. She smelled food and she was always gluttonous, so of course she whimpered at the sight of food. I was about to get rid of whatever was left of Latvia's food when Hana pawed at my leg. I gave it to her, knowing fully well that I wasn't supposed to do that. I'd been told several times to never give animals human food, but we gave Erland human food all time. Thankfully she was in the kitchen, away from Denmark's line of sight. Judging from how loud Ladonia's tantrum sounded, he was probably angry enough. He was patient, but there was a limit that I didn't want to push. As I put the dishes in the washer and headed to my room to get ready for bed, Denmark came out of Ladonia's room and stopped me.

"Peter, wait. I have a surprise for you."

"Really? Where?"

"It's in my car. If you can bring it inside, I might let you open it early."

"Is it my birthday present?"

"Yeah. Here." He tossed the keys and missed, but I didn't say anything. I just grabbed them and headed outside.

Halfway down the driveway, I realized that I had forgotten to ask if exactly where it was. Once I got closer, it became clear to me that I didn't need to. There was an enormous box wrapped in blue sitting in the back. I thought that I would have to maneuver it around the back seats, but the box was so big that the seats had to be taken out. It was too heavy to pull, so I went to the opposite side and pushed it out. I managed to slide it up the driveway easily, but it took a little longer to get it up the steps and through the door. Once I got it into the living room, Denmark just looked at me with a bottle of beer between his lips until I finally spoke.

"You didn't tell me it was going to be this big! Why didn't you help me?"

He took another sip. "I didn't think you needed help." He swaggered over to the box and looked at it for a minute. " I'll grab the front, and you get the back." He held the bottle between his teeth and grunted before lifting his end. I lifted my end as we made our way upstairs. Once it was up there, I sat on it and rode all the way to the end of the hallway. Once it was in my room, we both sat down in front of it in silence.

"So. Do you want to open it now or later?"

"Now, I guess."

"Kick it."

"What?"

"Kick it. Hit it with your foot."

I shoved my foot into it, and Legos came spilling out. From the hole my foot made, I ripped the box open, and saw that it was filled to the brim with Legos. Half of the were black and several shades of gray, which gave me and idea. I could build my fort and see what it could look like if I got an expansion. With Denmark's help, I finished it by midnight. We worked in almost complete silence, so I was a little surprised when he stopped me halfway to down the hallway.

"Peter, I have something to tell you."

"Okay... What is it?"

"You're not going to like it, and I'm sorry."

"Just tell me, so I can go to bed."A

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while because my phone broke, and I'm sorry if you're still waiting on a new chapter for Light My Heart. It will be up soon.


End file.
